einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Cthunkan
Appearance At Character Creation An 8-foot tall, very dense behemoth that looks mostly human. A strange genetic mix of all the component people. Current, Out of Armor Wearing plain white clothing. In Armor Wearing an Industrial Suit. Personal Information Created by a pill from FRIABLE WISH , this is the gestalt entity of 6 different ARM inmates: Henk Reinold, Duncan Hudson, Virrsai Dawa Maal Leeyes, Anita Clave, Zayne Cavanagh, and Thaddeus. Some of them seem to still be in there, but others have faded into the entity and been lost. Of the six, only the minds of Henk, Duncan, Thaddeus and Chief had survived the initial transformation. However, Thaddeus and Henk were mind-consumed shortly after. Finally, Duncan peacefully let himself be assimilated and mind-consumed, and thus only Chief remained. After Lurker Cthunkan, bored of life as a biological demigod trapped on terrestrial landscapes, takes a ship out into space and then hurls himself out into the void. According to transmissions received at random intervals since, he is still alive and has grown quite adapted to his life in the darkness of space. He speaks of a great deal of time in suspended animation, waiting to come across an asteroid or something worth eating. Of riding solar winds and clinging to wandering space debris. He hasn't made it out of the Hera Solar system yet, though he is near its edge, and he talks about walking on the surface of the other planets or tunneling through the metallic gases of the gas giants. He says that he is large now, a ship of flesh which drops bits of itself down to explore. He has been accelerating very slowly for decades, and is finally reaching the speeds needed to reasonably move between stars. His last message was sent as he passed the outer planet in the Hera system and entered the great dark between stars. He said that he was going to sleep, probably for a very long time, and that by the time he reached his destination everyone he knew might be gone. He wished them well. Attributes Very dense (weighs a good 600 pounds), very tall (about 8 feet)http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg6370351#msg6370351 Bluesmokes used: x+1 (unknown if it still applies after the transformation to the fusion entity) After being injected with something from AMIABLE AMBER , she has somewhat denser bone and muscle tissue. Due to not having been on mission, the full effect of this is unknown. (unknown if it still applies after the transformation to the fusion entity) As a side effect of the injection, she is compelled to curse a lot more than she usually would, and will sometimes come onto people. It is unknown if this is permanent or temporary. (unknown if it still applies after the transformation to the fusion entity) IVAN treatment Inventory Armor *Industrial Suit (Has maneuvering pack) Weapons *Gauss Rifle (10/10) (May not work properly) *Civilian Gauss sniper rifle (2/7 shots) **2 Extra Magazines *Matter Saver (1 cubic foot cartridge) *Combat Knife *Knife *Circular saw blades *Smoke Grenades (5) *6 sticky goop grenades *2 electronades (100% and 100%) *White-Hot Club Pills and potions *Potion 5 (Christmas Party 2014) *Potion 9 (Christmas Party 2014) *20 Amiable Amber vials Other crap *Pipes *Carton of Bluesmokes *A tin can filled with nails, screws and nuts *Basic tools (screwdrivers, hammers, crowbars, knives, files, wrenches, paints, brushes, awls) in toolbox *A backpack *Bed roll *Few cups of tea in several water bottles and all the essentials. *Nyars artifact: Glass container of Moss(Small Gold Circle, Horizontal Line) *Nyars artifact: AMIABLE AMBER (currently on loan to Jason Caldwell) * Fistful o' Moss *~3 pounds of scrap metal *Grappling hook *Length of rope *Metal figure of a raygun or maybe a high tech dildo *MCP-I *MCP-I with scrap metal armor plating. *Old spacesuit (maneuvering pack scavenged) *1 Tokens Room 009 *Incubator with red moss (with adjustable moisture and heat) Mission History Gets 5 points for the physical body, and then 10 for the minds to share for leveling skills. And they can fight amongst themselves on how that is divided.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg6370351#msg6370351 Last Levelup: 27 Mission 25 Mission 27 +5 Mind, +5 Gen References